Handsome Wolf
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Aku ingin memakanmu lebih sempurna dari pada minum anggur. Bagaimana bisa hatiku di curi oleh MANUSIA. Seharusnya kau tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang bisa sekali ku gigit saja. Tapi kekuatan di kukuku melemah.Kau telah 'menghipnotisku' Aku serigala menginginkanmu manusia! Aku serigala dan kau cantik. Awhoooo...cantik come to me! YUNJAE/Three Shots/YAOI/BL/Lemon.UPDATE CH2!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Handsome**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Cast : YunJae and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**TwoShots/YAOI/BL/Romance/fantasy/supranatural/Gak masuk akal/aneh mungkin/typo(s)/alur dan cerita suka-suka saya/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**Inspired by :**

**EXO 'Wolf'**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan senasi, aku merasakanya sekaligus

Aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam mulutku sekaligus seperti keju

Aku akan mengambil aromamu, meneliti warnamu

Aku akan memakanmu lebih sempurna dari pada minum anggur

Bagaimana bisa hatiku di curi oleh manusia

Aku serigala..

Aku mencintaimu

Aku serigala dan kau cantik

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 to 2**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang terasa dingin karena telah memasuki pertengahan bulan november, sosok _namja_ cantik masih nyaman bergulat di balik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya padahal jika di lihat jam yang mengantung manis di sudut dinding waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi.

Ckelak..

_Namja_ berwajah imut baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang menyatu di dalam kamar itu, matanya menatap jengah sosok cantik yang masih terlelap lengkap dengan piama hello kittynya.

"Heh... _hyung wake up now_!" _namja_ berparas imut yang diketahui bernama Junsu yang tak lain adalah adik sang sosok cantik yang masih tertidur dengan kasar menguncang-guncang bahu _namja_ yang masih terlelap cantik bak puteri tidur itu.

"Emm..." tubuh itu menggeliat resah, saat merasa ada yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"KiM JAEJOOONGGGG!"

"Omo... gempa... gempa!" sosok cantik yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan tujuh oktaf tepat di telinganya, nyaris membuatnya tuli.

"Gempa kepalamu!" Junsu menyelonyor kepala Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Mwo... berani kau menempeleng kepalaku hah? Aku _hyung_mu pantat! Sopanlah sedikit aisss.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan protesnya, dengan malas _namja_ cantik itu mengucek kedua doe eyes indahnya.

"Dan lagi, kau berteriak-teriak seakan sedang terjadi gempa saja." Jaejoong masih setia menggerutu, "Haoemmm.." beberapa kali bibir cherrynya menguap tanda jika kantuk masih belum mau hengkang dari matanya dan kembali membeo,

"iss, kau berisik sekali. Bisa kan membangunkan _hyung_ dengan cara yang wajar tidak perlu membuat telingaku sakit!"

Pluk...

"_Hyungggg_!"

Junsu menjerit geram saat boneka gajah yang di lempar Jaejoong mendarat tepat di wajahnya, sementara _namja_ cantik itu, buru-buru menghambur ke kamar mandi.

"Wekkk..."

BLAM...

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang menutup sempuran setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek _namdongsaeng_nya itu. meninggalkan Junsu lengkap dengan aura seramnya.

.

.

.

Lagi mata Junsu menatap tak berkedip penampilan _hyung_ super centilnya itu, bukan terpesona Junsu sudah sangat paham jika selera _fashion_ Jaejoong sangat tinggi namun apakah mungkin melakukan pendakian dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Lihatlah penampilan Jaejoong, lebih terlihat akan pergi _hang out_ dari pada mendaki. Ingat, tujuan hari kedua mereka berlibur di pulau Jeju adalah pendakian bukan berwisata kuliner. Jaejoong terlihat simple dengan sweater rajut warna _baby blue_, topi kupluk warna hitam yang membungkus rambut _blonde_nya, celana _skinny jeans_ hitam di padu sepatu cat putih dan tas punggung simple warna coklat tua merek Moldir, membuat penampilanya terlihat mempesona.

"Hey, sui biasa saja, tutup mulutmu. Tidak perlu memasang raut wajah aneh, aku tau kalau aku itu sangat tampan he..e.." Jaejoong menyeringai bangga. Membuat junsu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Yah _up to You_, aku tidak tanggung jika nanti _hyung_ kedinginan sewaktu mendaki."

"Mwo... mendaki? Siapa yang mau mendaki?"

"Kita." Junsu menjawab enteng dan berjalan di lobi resort. Yah kedua kakak beradik itu menginap di salah satu resort selama empat hari menghabiskan liburan di pulau Jeju.

"Mwo... _ania_, kita tidak akan mendaki pantat! Makanya dengarkan saat _hyung_ bicara..." Jaejoong berjalan mendahuli Junsu, pernyataan Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu memasang tampang cengo'nya. Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ centilnya berkata jika mereka tidak akan mendaki sedangkan dirinya sekarang berpenampilan layaknya pendaki profesional.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Junsu memasang tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Jadi begini _namdongsaeng_ ku tersayang... kita hanya akan berada di kaki bukit saja, foto-foto untuk ku _upload_ di akun instagram dan twitter. Jadi kita tidak akan mendaki puncak Halla, capek tau! Jika kau mau, mendaki saja sendiri. Tapi aku tidak ikut." Jaejoong bicara enteng tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi wajah shock Junsu.

"Mwooo... bagaimana denganku _hyung_? Aku salah kostum dong!"

Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan kacamata yang tadinya bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, _doe eyes_ itu meneliti menampilan Junsu dari bawah sampai atas,

"Derita Loh!" bibir cherry itu tersenyum enteng

Gubraakkkkkk

Junsu terduduk dengan tidak elitnya. _Poor_ Junsu

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah berjalan menyusuri kaki bukit, beberapa kali keduanya berpapasan dengan wisatawan lain dan tak jarang penduduk sekitar yang menyapa keduanya dengan ramah. Tak jarang tatapan kagum di tujukan pada _namja_ berkulit susu itu, Jaejoong terlihat sangat mempesona, cuaca yang sejuk dengan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat kulit putihnya yang mengintip dari sela-sela switer yang berpotongan leher lebar itu terlihat lembab dan sepertinya sangat halus jika di sentuh. Bibir cherrynya yang sesekali di basahinya dengan cara menjilatkan lidahnya sendiri, membuat Jaejoong terlihat hot di mata orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan denganya. Junsu yang sepertinya menyadari itu mulai menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal memperingatkan, namun sepertinya tidak di sadari oleh Jaejoong.

"_Hyung _bersikaplah biasa. Kau terlihat..." Junsu berbisik pelan

"Terlihat apa hem? ini ambil fotoku!" Jaejoong menyerahkan camera pada Junsu tanpa mengiraukan ucapan Junsu yang sempat terpotong. Jaejoong meminta _namja_ imut itu untuk mengambil posenya yang sedang berdiri di tepi bukit dengan pemandangan hijau dan bunga berwarna kuning yang terhampar di belakangnya sungguh serupa lukisan alam nyata, meskipun sudah memasuki musim dingin namun di pulau jeju sangat jarang turun salju hingga suasana tetap hangat, mungkin jika berada di puncak Halla udara dingin baru akan terasa karena ketinggian yang membuat suhu rendah. Bahkan dengan mata telanjang bisa melihat pohon-pohon pinus yang tertutup salju tipis.

Ckik...

Bunyi kamera yang di bidikkan ke arah Jaejoong, yang di sambut dengan berbagai pose sexy oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Mulai dari mengedipkan _doe_ _eyes_nya hingga terkesan nakal, mem_pout_kan bibir _plum_nya membuat siapa saja akan tergiur untuk mengecup benda kenyal nan merah alami itu nantinya, saat posenya sudah beredar di dunia maya tentunya. Dan berbagai pose ekspresif lainya.

Sreak..

"Perfect!" Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat beberapa posenya yang berhasil di bidik Junsu, senyum menawan tersungging di bibir semerah cerrynya.

"Dasar narsis..." Junsu mencebikkan bibirnya,

"Biar saja!" Jaejoong menyimbat ketus.

"_Hyung_ apa yang kau bawa di tasmu?"

"Emm, minuman, jaket, krim kulit, cermin" hello kitty, sarung tangan, syal ,sedikit cemilan dan tiga buah jeruk _Seogwipo_.." Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir _plum_nya dan memasang ekspresi berpikirnya.

"Aiss... sudah ku tebak!" Junsu berdecit sambil berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Jaejoong menyamai langkah Junsu, _namja_ imut itu meletakkan kedua tanganya di saku jaket yang dikenakanya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya _hyung_ tidak dingin hanya memakai sweater rajut saja?" bola mata Junsu melirik Jaejoong,

"Ania, cuaca sedang hangat.. _kajja_ kita ke atas sana.." Jaejoong menunjuk sisi bukit, " dari sana kita bisa melihat keseluruhan pantai Jungmun dari atas." Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu menyeret _namja_ imut itu agar mengekori langkahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merentangkan tanganya, menikmati udara sejuk dan hembusan angin yang terasa lembut menerpa kulitnya, Junsupun tak kalah antusias matanya menatap kagum hamparan laut biru dan pasir _Jinmosal_ warna warni hitam, putih, merah terlihat semakin indah saat di lihat dari ketinggian.

"Omo... _hyung_, indah..." Junsu bicara lirih,

"Hem... pilihan yang tepat bukan menghabiskan liburan di pulau ini.."

"He..em.. kali ini idemu briliant _hyung_."

Kedua saudara sedarah bermarga Kim itu menikmati setiap inci keindahan pulau itu, dengan rona dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas terukir di bibir keduanya, yang tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati setiap pergerakan yang mereka lakukan. Mata setajam musang itu menatap intens sosok indah bersweater _baby blue_ yang berhasil mengusiknya sejak pertama kali melihatnya ketika sosok itu tengah bermain di pinggir pantai _Jungmun_ satu hari yang lalu.

"_Hyung_ aku mau buang air.." Junsu mengenyrit kan dahinya,

'Mwo... ais, di saat seperti ini? Ada-ada saja, mengganggu kesenanganku..." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, celingak-celinguk mengedarkan pandanganya mencari toilet terdekat.

"sepertinya di belokan bukit sebelah sana ada toilet sui, _kajja_ kita kesana!" Jaejoong berjalan di ikuti Junsu yang hanya menurut karena memang hajatnya sudah terasa di ujung.

.

.

.

"Huh... lelah juga... mendaki bukit, mau ke toliet umum saja butuh perjuangan.." Jaejoong menyeka peluh yang merembes di pelipisnya. Jari lentiknya membuka penutup botol air mineral serta merta meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Huhh... iya aku lelah _hyung_.. sudah aku masuk dulu, _hyung_ tidak ikut?"

"Mwo... untuk apa? Cih..." Jaejoong men_deathglare _Junsu itu yang sukses menghasilkan kekehan geli dari _namja_ berparas imut itu.

Merasa bosan Jaejoong mengedarkan padanganya ke sekelilingnya yang sepi tidak terlihat wisatawan lainya, tentu saja ini kan berada di ujung bukit. _Doe eyes_ itu tertuju di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu balok yang terletak di bawah pohon berdaun rimbun di tepi bukit, dengan langkah letihnya Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu itu, tubuhnya di sandarkan ke pinggir pohon, membuat posisinya serileks mungkin.

_Doe eyes_ itu terpejam, seakan terbuai akan gemericik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin, menciptakan melody khas alam yang terasa mendamaikan jiwa. Aroma alam dan tanah yang mengelitik indera penciumanaya serta hembusan angin lembut yang menyisir kulitnya membuat Jaejoong semakin terbuai.

_Doe eyes_ itu semakin terpejam, menutup sempurna memperlihatkan sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik, membuat Jaejoong terlihat begitu indah, cherry _lips_ merah yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis memperelok wajah ayu seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin ternggelam, hingga memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, _namja_ cantik itu begitu cepat terlelap dengan damainya, seakan tersihir oleh sesuatu yang mampu membawanya menuju alam mimpi dengan cepat.

.

"_Hey cantik, apa kau benar manusia? Makhluk menjijikan itu?"_

"_Hal yang tersembunyi dalam diriku, telah terlihat sekarang, cantik! Kau membuatku tak bisa memahami situasi. Kau terlihat sangat lezat __**ania**__?aromamu sangat manis,bahkan aroma tercium dari jarak ribuan kilo. Memabukkan! Haruskah aku memakanmu? Atau menyimpanmu?..."_

"_Ijinkan aku menjadi budakmu..."_

.

Sosok tegap dengan warna kulit _tan_ berpakaian berbulu dari pinggang hingga sebatas dengkul, kaki kokohnya yang beralas sandal berbahan jerami, perut _sixpack_ dan dada serta bahu bidang yang di biarkan terekspos tampak beberapa kalung dengan bandul taring bergelantung di lehernya,juga beberapa gelang unik yang terbuat dari bahan alam melingkar di tangan _manly_nya. Rambut coklat yang sedikit panjang di ikat dengan asal namun terlihat tampan, sangat tampan mata tajam dengan bola mata warna kuning keemasan, bibir berbentuk hati, hidung mancung serta rahang tegas. Yah, sosok _namja_ berbeda itu terlihat sangat tampan meskipun dengan tampilan yang berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Apakah sosok itu manusia? Entahlah, jika di lihat dari tampilanya sepertinya bukan. Hal itu di pertegas dengan sepasang gigi taring yang terlihat tajam sesaat makhluk itu tersenyum sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Beberapa saat mata tajam itu menatap intens _namja_ rupawan yang tengah terlelap, menyelusuri setiap lekuk pahatan sempurna yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Chup~

"_Kau milikku!"_

Wuusssss...

Sosok itu menghilang dengan sekejab, secepat bayangan setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir semerah cerry itu.

.

.

"Engh.."

Doe eyes itu mengerjab dan membuka perlahan, mencoba mengumpukan kesadaranya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Hal yang pertama di lakukan Jaejoong adalah mengusap bibirnya, untuk sesaat _namja_ cantik itu merasa _blank_, otaknya masih mencoba mencerna mimpi aneh yang menghampirinya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata, dimana dirinya melihat sosok _namja_ berpakaian aneh menghampirinya dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum kemudian menghilang. Meskipun samar tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah itu, sosok yang sangat tampan.

"_Ania_..._ania_, aiss, Joongie! mimpimu kali ini sangat aneh..." Jaejoong memuluk-mukul kepalanya, "Sui lama sekali! Buang hajat atau tidur?"

Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, berjalan menjuju bilik toilet berpintu kayu mahony itu.

Tok..

Tokk..

"Sui... sedang apa di dalam? Apa kau tidur eoh?" Jaejoong berteriak-teriak setelah mengetuk pintu kayu itu,

"_Ania hyung... aku sakit perut, tunggu 5 menit lagi ne." _Terdengar sahutan dari dalam,

"Mwo... ish, yang kau keluarkan bukan peses sui tapi batu."

Duakk...

Jaejoong menendang pintu kayu itu, sebelum berbalik arah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya serta setia dengan ekspresi wajah masamnya. Dan setiap gerak gerik Jaejoong tidak pernah luput dari sepasang mata tajam yang terus memperhatikanya.

Jaejoong mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang, beberapa kali Jaejoong menoleh kiri kanan, memastikan jika tidak ada siapa-siapa, entah mengapa _namja_ cantik itu merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sekitanya.

Sreakk...

Jaejoong menyobek sebungkus permen karet, mengunyah _gummy_ itu, dengan _doe eyes_ tetap waspada memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya perasaanyamu saja Joongie. Oce... tenangkan dirimu. Rileks!' Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya, rasa gelisahnya berusaha di alihkan dengan segumpal permen karet yang bergerak lincah di mulutnya, beberapa kali bibir _plum_ itu meniup benda kenyal itu mebuat balon kecil dari _gummy_ rasa strawberry itu.

Meonngg... meowwooonngg...

Jaejoong mencoba menajamkan pendengaranya saat telinganya menangkap suara binatang kesukaanya,

"Seperti suara kucing!"

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Meonggg...

serakk

"Omo... _gwiyomi_..." _doe eyes_ itu menatap berbinar kucing berbulu halus berwarna abu tua yang meringkuk di balik semak-semak, benar dugaan Jaejoong jika suara itu adalah suara kucing hewan kesukaanya.

"Apa kau tersesat puss... hemm?" Jaejoong melangkah pelan-pelan sedikit berjongkok hendak meraih kucing itu, cherry lipsnya tak henti-henti tersenyum

Meooonnggg...

Plukk...

Tangan putih pucat itu terjulur hendak meraih kucing itu, namun mahluk menggemaskan itu melompat dan justru berjalan mejauh,

"Mwo... puss, sini! mau kemana?..." Jaejoong terlihat panik saat kucing itu melangkah menjauhinya, bukan itu yang membuat _namja _cantik itu panik, melainkan goresan kecil di kaki belakang kucing itu, dan Jaejoong tau jika makhluk itu tengah terluka.

"Hey... jangan kesana... sini aku obati lukamu.." Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti kucing itu yang justru berjalan semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan,

Meoooong...

Makhluk berbulu itu kembali mengeong, namun sesekali kepalanya menoleh dan mata bulat berwarna hijau itu memandang Jaejoong, seolah mengisyaratkan pada _namja_ cantik itu untuk berjalan mengekorinya, seolah terhipnotis Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti kucing itu berjalan semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya seakan tertarik saat doe eyesnya menatap dua bulatan jernih hijau yang seakan menembus pikiranya, mengacaukan sistem kerja otaknya. Jaejoong tidak memikirkan apapun, otak cantik itu seolah hanya tertuju pada makhluk berbulu itu.

Meooongg...

Meeeoouuuunggg...

Kucing itu berjalan terseok-seok sesekali melompati pohon yang tumbang, Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit berlari, tanpa sadar jika dirinya sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

"_Bagus. Ikuti kucing itu, masuklah semakin jauh. Aku menunggumu cantik!"_

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Huwaa... mian, bukanya update ff yang masih ngutang e, malah nongol bawa judul baru T-T mian, anna gak niat menelantarkan ff yang lain tapi anna lagi dalam kondisi gak bisa ngetik T-T**

**Anna lagi SAKIT GIGI huwaaa... (mewek ni ceritanya) sumpah deh lebih baik sakit HATI daripada sakit GIGI asli kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain, jangankan ngetik tidur aja kagak bisa.. hikkk...hikkk...**

'**Serigala tampan' ini sebenarnya udah membusuk di dalam PC Cuma belum sempat di post aja,**

**Chap 2nya juga udah 80% penggarapanya. Jadi anna mutusin untuk ngeposin ff yang ini dulu 'mianhe' semoga berkenan dan bisa menghibur**

**Ntar deh kalo gigi anna udah bisa di ajak kompromi ane update ff yang lain oce... oce puppy eyes**

**.**

**.**

**Tinggalin jejak ne kalo banyak yang berminat anna cepet post chapter 2 nya sekaligus chap END tapi kalo gak ada respon ya terpaksa deh DELETE**

'**Hug you'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Handsome**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Cast : YunJae and Outher**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**ThreeShots/YAOI/BL/NC 19+/Romance/fantasy/supranatural/Gak masuk akal/aneh mungkin/typo(s)/alur dan cerita suka-suka saya/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Chap pake 'Lemon' jadi yang belum cukup umur husss... jauh-jauh. Kerusakan otak bukan terjadi akibat kesalahan saya, hanya semata-mata karena kenekadan anda.**

**WASPADALAH!**

**.**

**.**

_Meoooong..._

_Makhluk berbulu itu kembali mengeong, namun sesekali kepalanya menoleh dan mata bulat berwarna hijau itu memandang Jaejoong, seolah mengisyaratkan pada namja cantik itu untuk berjalan mengekorinya, seolah terhipnotis Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti kucing itu berjalan semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya seakan tertarik saat doe eyesnya menatap dua bulatan jernih hijau yang seakan menembus pikiranya, mengacaukan sistem kerja otaknya. Jaejoong tidak memikirkan apapun, otak cantik itu seolah hanya tertuju pada makhluk berbulu itu._

_Meooongg..._

_Meeeoouuuunggg..._

_Kucing itu berjalan terseok-seok sesekali melompati pohon yang tumbang, Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit berlari, tanpa sadar jika dirinya sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan._

"_Bagus. Ikuti kucing itu, masuklah semakin jauh. Aku menunggumu cantik!" _

**.**

**.**

**Part 2 to 3**

**.**

**.**

Ckleak..

"_Hyung_... sudah selesai..." Junsu membuka pintu dengan raut wajah leganya, _namja_ berparas imut itu mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari Jaejoong, namun sepertinya matanya tidak menangkap bayangan sosok _hyung_nya itu.

Tap..

Tap..

"_Hyung_... kau dimana?" Junsu mulai berjalan menyelusuri sekitar, matanya terus mengedarkan pandangan mencari Jaejoong, namun hasilnya nihil. Entah kenapa terlintas perasaan yang tidak enak.

Wuss...

Angin yang berhembus menerpa tengkuknya seolah terasa dingin, wajah _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu mulai menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran, di tambah ke adaan sekitar yang sepi, wajar toliet umum itu terletak jauh di ujung bukit.

"_Hyung_! Joongie _hyung_... dimana kau?... _hyung_! Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu!" Junsu mulai panik, dengan sedikit berlari kakinya menyelusuri perbukitan yang berkelok-kelok, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Napas Junsu memburu akibat terus berlari.

"Hey ada orang tidak? Hallo!" Junsu berteriak-teriak layaknya _namja_ kesurupan, sungguh dirinya saat ini sangat panik, meskipun terkadang Jaejoong sering bertingkah menyebalkan namun Junsu sangat menyayangi saudara satu-satunya itu. Junsu melihat _namja_ berseragam melintas di bawah bukit, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakanya Junsu menyimpulkan jika orang itu adalah petugas kehutanan setempat, dan orang itu tidak sendiri terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan penduduk lokal hal itu terlihat dengan cara berpakaiannya yang sederhana. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Junsu berteriak, bermaksud menghentikan langkah kedua orang yang berada di jarak cukup jauh denganya.

"Pak... tolong... BERHENTI! Tolong aku!" merasa teriakanya di respon terbukti kedua lelaki itu menoleh pada Junsu, secepat kilat Junsu menuruni perbukitan.

Hos.. hoss...

Napas Junsu seakan terputus-putus, saat ini posisi _namja_ berparas imut itu sudah berada di depan dua lelaki yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Pak tolong! Saudaraku menghilang. A-ku hanya meninggalkanya sebentar ke toilet, huf... tidak sebenatar juga kira-kira 20 menit, huhh... tapi ketika saya keluar _hyung_ku sudah tidak ada pak! _Ottokhae_?..." Wajah Junsu memerah, dan bicara dengan cepat tanpa jeda dengan napas yang masih belum stabil.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu.." petugas hutan itu sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Junsu,

"Toilet yang mana?" Lelaki satunya ikut bicara, Junsu menunjuk jarinya ke ujung bukit. Hal yang membuat dua lelaki berusia matang itu menghela nafas.

"Kalian tidak membaca peringatan yang tertempel di plang kayu?" Petugas hutan itu kembali bicara, pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Junsu bingung. Dengan polosnya Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di plang itu jelas tertulis jika di situ perbatasan hutan larangan. Jika ke toilet jangan sampai melebihi perbatasan. Aku rasa saudaramu sudah melanggar perbatasan, dan masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Mwo... _ottokhae_? Joongie _hyung_! Bagaimana pak? _Hyung_ku tidak mungkin hilangkan?" Junsu semakin panik, matanya terlihat sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Huh... kita akan mengerahkan tenaga untuk mencari saudaramu. Sebaiknya kita ke Post dulu, kita akan susun strategi pencarian di sana."

"Tapi _Hyung_ku sendirian... pak, Jae _hyung_ takut gelap _ottokahe_? Aku akan mencarinya hiks..!" Junsu sudah tak mampu mebendung air matanya. _Namja_ itu sangat panik mengetahui _hyung_ kesayanganya menghilang di dalam hutan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanya, dengan kesana sendirian hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Hutan itu sangat rapat dan sedikit mistis ada siluman serigala penguasa hutan itu. Jadi kita tidak bisa gegabah."

"Mwo... siluman serigala?" Junsu menatap horor laki-laki berpakaian sederhana itu, dilihat dari cara berpakaianya sepertinya lelaki itu termasuk sesepuh di daerah setempat.

"Nanti saya jelaskan di post." Seakan tau apa yang tengah di pikirkan Junsu, lelaki itu bicara datar dan berjalan di ikuti petugas hutan dan Junsu.

.

.

.

Seakan tersadar akan keadaanya, Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya. _Doe eyes_ itu bergerak gelisah mengamatinya sekelilingya, di mana tempatnya berpijak sangat asing dan terasa sangat lembab. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mampu melihat matahari dengan leluasa, hanya bias tersamar yang merembes dari dedaunan pohon yang rimbun, menutup awan hingga tak terlihat, akar pepohonan menjuntai hingga ke tanah, semak dan rumput tinggi nyaris menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Sejau mata memandang hanya pepohonan yang berjajar rapat, nyaris tak bercelah.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika suhu udara semakin dingin, tanah yang di pijaknya terasa lembab, dengan gemetar Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jaejoong mulai panik, _namja _cantik itu sadar jika dirinya sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Puss... di mana kau?" dengan gemetar Jaejoong melangkah hati-hati, meyibak rumput liar yang menghalangi langkah kakinya. Jaejoong berpikir untuk pulang dan berbalik arah, namun semua jalan terlihat sama. Jaejoong mulai takut, dirinya sadar jika telah tersesat.

"Sui... di mana ini?" _doe eyes_ itu bergerak gelisah, Jaejoong terus melangkah tak tau arah hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja,

Meooouungg...

"Puss!" _doe eyes_ itu menangkap bayangan kucing yang tengah di kejarnya yang sempat menghilang dari pandanganya tengah melompat masuk ke celah bebatuan. Tanpa pikir dua kali Jaejoong mengikuti ke mana kucing itu menghilang, karena Jaejoong sudah tak tau lagi harus kemana, hanya kucing itu yang menjadi temanya, bahkan Jaejoong tidak bisa menebak hewan buas apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya. Samar telinganya bisa menagkap suara lolongan serigala, Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya 'pukul 02.00 siang' tapi keadaan hutan sudah gelap. Dengan langklah cepat Jaejoong menghambur ke mana makhluk berbulu itu tadi menghilang.

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong menyibak tumbuhan merambat yang padat merayap di dinding batu bergerompal yang di tumbuhi banyak lumut. Dengan hati-hati jari lentik itu menyingkap tirai alam itu dan _doe_ _eyes_nya membelalak sempurna saat melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik bebatuan rapat itu.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menganga lebar tanpa bisa mengatupkan mulutnya,

'Indah..' hanya satu kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir _plum_nya, saat melihat hamparan menakjubkan di depnaya.

Tap..

Tap..

Seakan lupa dengan keadaanya yang tengah tersesat Jaejoong melangkah semakin masuk, pandangan matanya beredar meneliti setiap penjuru,

Cuit... cuit... cuit...

Jaejoong melihat burung putih berterbangan dengan kicau merdunya hilir mudik membelah mata air terjun berair sangat jernih, gemericik air yang tumpah membentur bebatuan menciptakan melody alam yang indah di indera pendengaranya. Jaejoong berjalan berjinjit ke tepi mata air, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap takjub air jernih di depanya bahkan saking jernihnya bisa melihat ikan berenang dengan mata telanjangnya. Rumput hijau memenuhi setiap permukaan tanah, di tambah dengan aneka bunga warna warni terhampar indah di atasnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu cantik berterbangan, berayun dari satu tangkai bunga ke bunga lain. Di sudut bukit berundak yang dataranya di penuhi batu putih, berdiri kokoh pohon apel lengkap dengan buah apelnya yang bergelantungan, bahkan buah ranum itu bisa di raih tanpa perlu memanjat pohonya.

Glup..

Jaejoong menelan susah payah _saliva_nya. Otaknya membayangkan jika apel itu pasti sangat manis. Dengan langkah pasti Jaejoong menghampiri ratusan tanaman mawar aneka warna sangat lengkap merah, putih, kuning, pink semuanya jenis bunga mawar. Tanaman beraroma wangi itu tumbuh mengelilingi pintu masuk ke dalam gua.

'Tunggu gua! Ada gua di dalam gua?' Jaejoong berguman pelan. Enathlah rasa ingin tahunya melebihi rasa takutnya. Dengan mantap Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju celah lebar bebatuan bercelah lebar seakan mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya _doe eyes_ indahnya di buat terbelalak tatkala melihat sesuatu yang terhampar di depanya. Cahasa warna warni yang membias akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang membentur bebatuan merah, terlihat indah. Batu-batu menyerupai undak-undakan hasil pahatan alam. Tumbuhan hijau merambat terjuntai dengan aneka kelopak warna warni.

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah kaki _namja_ cantik itu semakin dalam masuk ke perut gua, kaki jenjangnya menyelusuri terowongan dengan jalan berundak-undak, jari lentiknya sesekali menyentuh kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di sekitanya.

'_Aigoo_... apa ini surga?' Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat kolam air jernih di penuhi kelopak bunga dengan aroma wangi yang menyeruak. Tepian kolam itu di penuhi batu bercahaya yang berkilau saat tertimpa sinar matahari, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau batu jenis apa itu sebab dirinya pun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Jaejoong berjongkok menyentuh air kolam.

'Hangat.. ini air hangat. Bagimana mungkin?!" Jaejoong merasa semakin takjub saat indera perasanya merasakan hangat yang berasal dari air jernih yang di sentuhnya.

Sreak..

"Siapa di sana? Apa ada orang?" Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang masih dengan posisi berjongkok saat merasa ada pergerakan melintas di belakangnya.

Aoouuuuuunggg..

"Si-siapa di-sana?" Jaejoong bicara dengan nada bergetar, saat menangkap suara aungan binatang. Wajah cantik itu mendadak berubah pucat pasi.

Seak..

Jaejoong berjalan mundur saat, tubuhnya seakan tak mampu bergerak, persendiannya terasa lumpuh.

Glup..

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_nya yang terasa tercekak di tenggorokan saat melihat tak kurang dari lima kawanan binatang buas yang Jaejoong tau bernama serigala, yah binatang yang sering di lihatnya di tv dan buku, kawanan serigala itu berdiri tak kurang satu meter di depanya.

Brukk..

Lutut _namja_ cantik itu terasa lemah, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Jaejoong bahkan tak mampu bersuara, dirinya tau jika bahaya sedang mengintainya.

'_Eomma, appa_, sui, tolong! Joongie tidak mau mati di terkam binatang buas. Tuhan... tolong!' Jejoong memejamkan matanya. Otaknya terasa beku tak mampu berkerja yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan saat ini hanya berdo'a, semoga binatang buas itu tidak mencabik-cabik dagingnya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong bisa mendengar jika binatang itu semakin melangkah maju mendekatinya. Dengan terhuyung Jaejoong menyeret tubuhnya mudur ke belakang, dan posisinya sudah tersudut, bergeser satu langkah lagi, maka bisa di pastikan jika dirinya akan tercebur di dalam kolam.

Lama dirinya menunggu, namun tidak ada pergerakan dengan perlahan _doe_ _eyes_nya membuka, dan betapa shocknya Jaejoong saat melihat serigala-serigala itu berjongkok rapi dan terlihat sangat jinak.

Tap..

Tap..

Mata hazel itu kembali di buat melolot saat melihat wujud yang dirinya tau adalah berupa kaki berjalan semakin mendekat, sepasang kaki dengan warna kulit tan beralas sendal jerami melilit, terlihat jelas bulu-bulu halus menempel di permukaan kulit itu, Jaejoong hanya menuduk bahkan tak berani untuk mendongak sekedar melihat siapa empu kaki yang berdiri di depanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu serigala-serigala yang tadinya berjongkok perlahan menarik diri dan berjalan keluar gua, menyisakan Jaejoong dan makhluk yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau siapa.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong medongakkan kepalanya, _doe eyes_ itu menatap lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, perasaan lega, takut, shock, aneh semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Lega karena sosok yang berdiri di depanya terlihat seperti dirinya dan shock saat melihat penampilannya yang berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya.

'Wajah _namja _ini seperti tidak asing.' Jaejoong berguman, di sela doe eyesnya yang menatap intens _namja _yang berdiri di depanya.

Seak..

Byurrrrr...

Bunyi riak air kolam, saat tubuh kurus itu akhirnya jatuh terjelembab saat kakinya terpeleset di tepi batu licin ketika _namja_ cantik itu hendak berdiri.

'Hoh... hoh... k-au si-apa?" dengan tergagap Jaejoong bicara mengumpulkan segenap keberanianya dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum misterius oleh makhluk yang di ketahui Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan mata dengan bola kuning keemasan itu menatapnya intens.

Sreak..

_Namja_ bermata tajam dengan tampilan eksentrik menurut Jaejoong yang di akuinya memiliki wajah tampan berjongkok di tepi kolam, tanganya yang ber_hangel_ kulit binatang berbulu itu memainkan air kolam yang di dalamnya terdapat Jaejoong dengan takut-takut _namja_ cantik itu secara perlahan memundurkan langkahnya.

Mata hasel itu bertemu tatap dengan mata tajam yang menatap Jaejoong seolah hendak menelanjangi _namja_ cantik itu. Meskipun mata itu tertutup poni coklat yang menjuntai hingga di bawah alis dan nyaris menutupi matanya, namun Jaejoong tetap bisa melihat sorot tatapan tajam itu, dan bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman seperti apa? sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

Mata Jaejoong beralih kekuku-kuku yang telihat panjang dan runcing, dan terlihat sepasang taring saat bibir berbentuk unik itu menyeringai. Jaejoong cukup bisa menyimpulkan makhluk seperti apa yang berada di depanya.

"_Mian_... a-ku tidak bermak-sud lancang. Emm.. a-ku hanya mengejar sseekor kucing dan tak tau hingga ber-akhir di si-ni.." Jaejoong bicara gugup, namun masih tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

'Apa makhluk ini tidak mengerti bahasaku? Atau dia bisu?' Jaejoong berguman dalam hati.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku pulang! _Jebbal_.." Jaejoong memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tanganya dengan memasang _puppy eyes_ jurus andalanya yang biasanya selalu sukses meluluhkan hati siapapun, tapi sepertinya kali ini usahanya sia-sia karena makhluk di depanya hanya menatapnya saja, tanpa mau bergeming. Untuk sejenak Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya rileks berendam di dalam air kolam yang hangat dan di penuhi kelopak bunga yang beraroma wangi. Namun kembali akal sehatnya mengambil alih pemilikranya, Jaejoong tentu tidak mau harus berakhir di tempat asing atau lebih parahnya akan menjadi santapan serigala kelaparan penghuni gunung ini atau lebih parahnya di makan oleh makhluk yang berada di depanya.

Jaejoong mencoba memutar otaknya, ide briliant melintas di kepalanya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong meraih tas punggungnya dengan cekatan _namja_ cantik itu meneliti isi tasnya.

"Ini! Kau mau jeruk, ini manis loh, kemarin aku memetiknya dengan adikku... hikss... hikss... sui..." Jaejoong mulai terisak sangat teringat _namdongsaeng_nya, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menyeka air matanya, tangan pucatnya mengulurkan jeruk segar itu, namun sosok itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Emm... kau tidak suka jeruk.. bagaimana kalo yang ini!" Jaejoong menyodorkan sebungkus permen karet gummy tiga rasa.

"Yang ini rasa strawberry, yang ini mint dan yang ini coklat, kau mau yang mana? Emm... ini semuanya untukmu." Jaejoong berjalan maju meletakkan tiga bungkus permen gummy di tepi kolam, pergerakannya membuat air kolam beriak.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong menjajarkan tiga bungkus permen karet di atas batu pulam tepat di depan sosok itu berjongkok, namun namja bermata tajam itu masih tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun, dengan sedikit gemetar Jaejoong kembali mengacak isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus snack kentang.

"Ini..., rasanya asin. Emm, Changmin sepupuku sangat menyukai ini. Ini untukmu!" dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menyodorkan snack kentang yang bungkusnya sudah di sobek ke mulut Yunho. Jaejoong berharap _namja_ di depanya menyukai yang ini. Dan _doe eyes_ itu berbinar saat perlahan bibir berbentuk hati itu terbuka dan mengunyah snack yang di suapkan olehnya.

"Umm.. bagimana _mashita_? Kau suka?" Jaejoong tersenyum puas perlahan rasa takutnya berangsur-angsur menghilang, _namja _cantik itu hendak menarik tanganya namun..

GREP..

Tangan putih pucat itu di cekal oleh tangan _manly_ berkulit tan dengan mata tajam yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Omoo... jangan makan Joongie! Daging Joongie tidak enak! Pahit. Joongie juga tidak gemuk, tidak ada dagingnya... tuan serigala tampan, lepaskan Joongie hikk.. hikss... Joongie tidak akan macam-macam _jebballll_..."

Jaejoong mulai menangis histeris rasa takut yang sempat sirna kini kembali muncul di permukaan. Sungguh _namja_ cantik itu merasa takut di makan oleh sosok tampan yang di anggapnya tuan serigala itu. Bukan tanpa alasan untuk menyimpulkan demikian, dilihat dari pakainanya yang berbulu menyerupai kulit serigala di tambah sepasang taring nyaris menyerupai hewan buas itu dan mata yang memiliki lensa berbeda dengan manusia normal. Jaejoong merasa jika riwayatnya akan segera tamat.

Sreakk..

"Emm..."

Jaejoong berguman pelan saat dirasa ada sentuhan halus menyentuh kulit pipinya terasa nyaman dan hangat.

Glup..

Jaejoong kembali menelan _saliva_ saat menyadari jika ternyata tangan _namja_ yang di takutinya yang telah menyentuh pipinya.

"Halus.." setelah sekian lama bungkam satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir berbentuk hati itu,

Sreak..

Tangan _manly_ itu menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mencondogkan wajahnya hingga wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Manis.." suara berat itu kembali bicara sepatah kata, Jaejoong hanya terpaku tubuhnya seolah sulit di gerakkan, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap lekat mata tajam _namja_ yang berjarak sangat dekat denganya. Jaejoong bahkan bisa mencium aroma tanah yang menguar dari tubuh tegap itu.

'Manis? Apanya yang manis, jelas-jelas snack kentang itu rasanya asin.'

Sepertinya Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan yang salah, padahal yang di maksud manis oleh sosok itu adalah dirinya, bukan snack kentang yang berapa detik lalu di suapkanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jae.. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk manis di atas batu yang berlapis bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih membuatnya terasa hangat dan nyaman, sesekali tangannya bermain di atas bulu-bulu yang menjadi alas duduknya. Ditambah pakaian yang di kenakanya terasa sangat hangat. _Namja_ cantik itu saat ini memakai pakaian berbulu tebal bentuknya menyerupai _batrobe_ dengan tali pengikat di bagian pinggang hanya saja terlihat lebih simple, bagian bawah mengantung di atas lutut membuat sebagian paha dan kaki jenjangnya yang polos terekspos bebas.

"Lebih hangat bukan?"

"Ne..." Jaejoong menjawab kikuk, sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaianya, entahlah _namja_ cantik itu merasa tidak nyaman, Jaejoong merasa jika mata tajam itu menatap intens bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos. Tadinya Jaejoong tidak mau mengganti bajunya yang telah basah, namun apa boleh buat setelah merasakan dingin yang menusuk mau tak mau Jaejoong mengalah pada makhluk yang sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan pakaian hangat untuknya yah, meskipun sedikit terbuka di bagian bawah, tapi bahan yang berbulu tebal dan sepertinya berasal dari kulit binatang itu mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Si-apa na-ma mu Tuan serigala?" Jaejoong bertanya tergagap,

"Yunho."

"Oh.. kau makhluk apa? Emm.. kau tidak akan memakanku kan?" Jaejoong bicara takut-takut.

"Menurutmu?" bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk senyuman _ani_ lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho membalikkan badanya namun belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh Jaejoong kembali bicara namun dengan nada terkesan merengek,

"Yunho aku ingin pulang! Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan untukku?" Jaejoong bicara lirih, raut wajahnya menunjukkan penuh harap, Yunho berbalik dan hanya menatap Jaejoong datar.

"Jika kau memang di takdirkan pulang, maka kau akan menemukan jalannya. Aku pergi dulu kau boleh berkeliling dan makan apapun yang kau mau. Jika membutuhkanku cukup panggil namaku." Yunho bicara tegas tetap dengan nada beratnya dan menghilang dengan cepat nyaris seperti bayangan.

"Mwo... cepat sekali menghilangnya makhluk apa dia? Tapi sepertinya tidak berbahaya dan tampan."

Bluss...

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi _namja_ cantik itu, saat menyadari ucapanya.

'Baiklah tempat ini tidak buruk, mungkin aku bisa berada disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.' Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, _namja_ cantik itu seakan yakin jika dirinya bisa kembali pulang dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berkeliling dengan bertelanjang kaki, _doe eyes_ itu menatap takjub semua jenis tanaman yang menurutnya sangat unik dan tidak pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya.

Mata hasel itu meneliti beberapa tanaman berdahan kerdil dengan buah kecil warna-wani berbentuk unik. Jari lentiknya menggapai buah berbentuk bulat hampir mirip apel tapi lebih kecil dan anehnya buah itu berwarna _purple_.

'Ck, buah apa ini? Apa boleh di makan?' Jaejoong berguman sendiri. ' Tapi tadi Yunho bilang boleh makan apa saja_, jinjja_? Makan saja.'

Grett..

Jaejoong menggigit buah yang berada di genggaman tanganya.

"Emm.. _mashita_.." Jaejoong memetik beberapa buah yang sama dan memakanya dengan nikmat tanpa sadar jika setiap gerak-geriknya tidak luput dari pandangan Yunho.

"_Yah, makanlah yang banyak cantik! Kau sendiri yang memilih buah 'kesuburan' itu." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti._

.

"Yunho!"

Wuussshhh...

"Apa?"

"Omo... cepat sekali." Jaejoong mengelus dadanya, jantungnya nyaris copot saat dirinya iseng memanggil nama Yunho dan ternyata detik itu juga _namja_ tampan itu sudah berada tepat di depanya. Benar-benar sulit di percaya.

"Em.. tidak ada aku hanya mengetes saja. Ternyata kau benar muncul." Jaejoong menjawab enteng.

"Mau bermain-main denganku hem?" Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong, hal yang sukses membuat _namja_ cantik itu bergidik geli.

"_Ania_... enghh..." Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat merasakan lidah panas Yunho menjilat telinganya bahkan Jaejoong merasakan jika jari panjang Yunho sedang bergerak lincah di pahanya yang terekspos bebas.

"Emm...hh..." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan saat lidah panas Yunho beralih di leher jenjangnya, seharusnya Jaejoong marah di perlakukan seperti itu, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak menolak justru seakan menginginkan sentuhan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku menyukai aromamu. Sangat memabukkan."

Grep..

Yunho memeluk tubuh yang telah melemas itu, membuat tubuh indah itu bersandar di dada bidangnya yang terekspos bebas memperlihatkan ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna terbalut dengan kulit tan membuat Yunho terlihat sangat _manly_. Jaejoong juga tidak tau, namun _namja_ cantik itu merasa seakan energinya tersedot hingga tak cantik itu menyukai aroma tanah yang menguar dari tubuh _manly_ itu.

"Yunn..." hanya suara lirih nyaris berbisik yang keluar dari cerry _lips_ merah itu.

"Belum saatnya Jae, bersabarlah hingga saat ritual penyatuan kita nanti malam." Yunho berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Grep..

Yunho membawa tubuh lemah itu, mengendong ala _bridal style_, berjalan menuruni bebatuan berundak-undak menuju mulut gua.

Bruk..

Tubuh lemah itu dibaringkan di atas peraduan beralaskan bulu-bulu halus yang sangat lembut saat di sentuh, _doe eyes_ itu menatap sayu _namja_ yang duduk di sisinya. Mata Jaejoong beredar meneliti sekelilingnya, langit-langit gua yang di jalari akar cokelat namun tedapat bunga merah di setiap rantingnya namun anehnya akar itu tidak memiliki daun, ribuan kunang-kunang yang menjadi cahaya, lebih indah dari lampu warna-warni di jalanan Seoul dan aroma alam yang terasa menyejukkan jiwa, Jaejoong seolah terbuai akan semuanya.

"Tidurlah... nanti malam kau membutuhkan banyak energi."

Chup~ Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong.

"_jaljayo_.."

Seakan tersihir, _doe eyes_ itu perlahan menutup, dan selanjutnya hanya dengkuran halus yang samar terdengar menadakan jika _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidur dengan pulas, Yunho tersenyum, mata tajamnya memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah rupawan _namja_ yang akan menjadi pasanganya. _Namja_ yang akan melahirkan anak-anaknya. Yah, anak-anak itu berarti lebih dari satu, salahkan Jaejoong yang dengan rakusnya memakan buah 'kesuburan' tak kurang dari lima buah. Tanpa _namja_ cantik itu tau khasiat ajaib yang terkandung dalam buah ranum yang menyita perhatianya.

'Aku memilih untuk menyimpanmu, Joongie.'

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, bulan terlihat penuh bersinar terang di balik langit hitam. Dedaunan rimbun yang tertiup angin bergerak gelisah menari-nari, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi pegunungan rimbun itu, tidak ada sorot lampu, hanya sinar bulan penuh yang di bantu kunang-kunang dengan sinar kelap-kelipnya.

Sosok rupawan itu masih terlelap di dengan damainya, entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur yang jelas waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tepat bulan purnama, itu sebabnya cahaya bulan bersinar penuh, di sertai udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang.

Jaejoong tidur meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri,

"Engh.." Jaejoong mengeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. _Doe eyes_ itu perlahan membuka dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah wajah tampan Yunho yang tersenyum hangat berbaring di sisinya, refleks Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?..." Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya, _doe eyes_ itu meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, dan Jaejoong sadar jika siang sudah berganti malam.

"Sudah malam? Yun... aku mau pulangg... _jebballl_ Junsu pasti mencariku." Jaejoong merengek tanganya melingkar di lengan Yunho, _doe_ _eyes_nya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Yunn... _jebbalyo_... Joongie mau pulang!" Jaejoong menguncang-guncang lengan Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu sedikit kesal saat tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

Deg..

Seketika Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat, _namja_ cantik itu merasa tidak nyaman melihat sorot mata Yunho yang terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, mata kecil dengan bola kuning keemasan itu terlihat bersinar, kulit tanya terlihat semakin eksotis saat tertimpa cahaya rembulan.

Serakk..

_Doe eyes_ itu membuka lebar, wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat melihat kuku runcing Yunho yang terlihat mengkilap tajam, Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya takut saat tangan dengan warna tan itu menyentuh pipinya menyelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan kuku-kuku runcing yang terasa ngilu menggesek kulitnya.

Aooowwwuuuuuuu...

Aungan nyaring khas serigala mengaung bebas dari mulut Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin takut.

"Yunn... hikss... jangan bunuh Joongie.. hikss... ampu tuan serigala hiks.. daging Joongie tidak enak hikss..."

Jaejoong merasa sangat takut hingga cairan bening itu mulai menetes dari iris mata kelamnya, tubuh _namja_ cantik itu mendingin, bibir _plum_ semerah cerry itu bergetar ketakutan, Yunho seakan menyadari jika Jaejoongienya tengah ketakutan berusaha mengontol diri agar tidak berubah sepenuhnya menjadi serigala, karena setiap malam purnama Yunho akan menjelma menjadi serigala yang bahkan tidak mampu mengendalikan insting binatangnya sampai saat Yunho menemukan belahan jiwanya atau seseorang yang berhasil menarik hatinya baru Yunho bisa mengendalikan perubahan wujudnya.

Sisi manusianya masih mendominasi jiwanya, perlahan Yunho melunak, benar jika _namja_ ini, _namja_ cantik yang telah mengalihkan perhatianya yang mampu mengendalikan sisi hewaninya.

"Hikss... _eomma_... hikss.." Jaejoong menangis terisak, tanganya mencengkram bulu-bulu yang menjadi alas duduknya.

Cup..

Bibir hati itu menempel tempat di benda kenyal merah milik Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu seakan berniat memberikan hatinya lewat ciuman tulus yang di salurkanya dan entah mengapa Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa menolak, justru tanganya bergerak melingkar di leher Yunho.

Mmmpcpckpkpckkmmhh...

Ciuman yang semakin dalam dan intens keduanya saling bertukar _saliva_, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar seakan meberi izin pada Yunho untuk masuk lebih dalam, menjelajahi gua hangat miliknya.

Mmmhh..hhh pckpckkhh..ahh..

Kecipak _saliva_ terdengar jelas menggema di dalam gua yang di terangi cahaya bulan dan ribuan kunang-kunang seakan menambah kesan romantis.

Plop..

Yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya, mata kecil itu menatap dalam bibir _plum_ merah yang membengak dan di penuhi _saliva_ yang mengalir hingga kedagu Jaejoong.

Slup..

Tanpa sungkan Yunho menjilat sekaligus menyeruput _saliva_ yang tersebar di bibir, dagu hingga turun ke leher jenjang nan putih mulus Jaejoongienya.

Hohh.. hoh.. hos..

Napas Jaejoong memburu _doe eyes_ itu menatap sayu Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan takut _nde_!" Yunho mengusap lebut pipi tirus putih pucat Jaejoong, kuku-kukunya tidak lagi seruncing sebelumnya, bahkan tatapan matanya sudah kembali melembut, membuat Jaejoong tidak lagi merasa takut dan terancam. Namun Jaejoong masih belum mampu bicara.

"Jadikan aku budakmu!" Yunho bicara dengan suara beratnya namun terdengar tegas, _doe eyes_ itu mengerjab tanda tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho.

"Biarkan aku menyatu denganmu Joongie, biarkan aku menjadi siluman serigala sempurna. Yah, aku seorang siluman bukan manusia sepertimu. Tapi hatiku telah memilihmu, aku bisa menjadi sempurna bila bersamamu, bersama seseorang yang sudah ku pilih untuk menjadi pasanganku dan itu dirimu Joongie. Bersediakah kau melewati malam penyatuan denganku?" Yunho menatap dalam manik _doe eyes_ kelam yang terlihat bingung,

"Yun... ta-pi aku... bagaimana keluarga ku?" Jaejoong bicara lirih, _namja_ cantik itu tidak menampik jika ada getar yang sulit di artikan pada _namja_ tampan di depanya, namun Jajejoong juga menyayangi keluarganya, jika dirinya bersatu dengan Yunho bagaimana dengan kelurganya, bagaimana dengan kehidupanya? Sungguh Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup di tengah hutan rimba meskipun bertabur cinta, tapi tetap saja 20 tahun dirinya mejalani hidup hingar bingar perkotaan, bukan alam bebas seperti ini.

Yunho seakan mengerti kemana arah pemikiran namja cantik itu, bibir hati itu kembali tertarik membentuk sutas senyum menawan yang mampu mkembuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Gwanchana_, kau akan pulang. Aku janji. Sekarang bolehkah?" Yunho menatap dalam manik hazel kelam Jaejoong, dengan pelan _namja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa hati kecil _namja_ cantik itu seakan percaya pada Yunho, padahal dirinya baru beberapa jam bertemu dengan Yunho dan lebih parahnya lagi dirinya mengetahui jika Yunho bukan manusia. Entahlah, Jaejoong hanya menuruti insting dan kata hatinya saja. Yunho tersenyum puas mengetahui Jaejoong telah mengiyakan permohonanya.

Awhoooooo...

Awwhooooo'...

Seeak..

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, saat telinganya mendengar lolongan serigala bersahut-sahutan, tubuh _namja_ cantik itu bergetar ketakutan.

"_Gwanchana_ Jae, tepat tengah malam. Ini waktunya Jae. Kau siap?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukanya mencoba memberi rasa aman sekaligus menyakinkan pada Jajeoong jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Siap untuk apa?" doe eyes itu mengerjab bingung akan pernyataan Yunho yang tidak di mengertinya. Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ala _bridal style_.

"Eh," Jaejoong yang merasa terkejut refleks melingkarkan tanganya di leher Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu berjalan tegas menaiki batu berundak menyerupai tangga yang terbentuk secara alamiah itu, undakan panjang yang membawa mereka hingga kepuncak gua.

Jaejoong terperanga akan keindahan alam yang di suguhkan di depan matanya. Yunho membawanya ke puncak gua dengan alas rumput hijau yang di atasnya di tumbuhi bunga putih yang mengular aroma wangi, Jaejoong bahkan tidak tau bunga jenis apa itu. Suasana alam bebas yang beratap langit malam di terangi cahaya bulan dan ribuan kunang-kunang. Mata hazel itu menatap intens undakan datar berukuran luas dengan permukaan di penuhi bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih, sesekali helaian bulu-bulu itu berterbangan kala tertiup angin.

Bruk..

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas peraduan berbentuk unik namun terasa nyaman bagi _namja_ cantik itu.

Tap..

Tap..

Sreak..

Ratusan serigala dengan aneka warna bulu muncul dari seluruh penjuru, berjajar rapi dan duduk berjongkok mengelilingi altar di mana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada.

Awhooooo... awwwwuuuuuhhhhhh...

Serigala-serigal itu mengaung bersahut-sahutan.

Awwwwhhhoooooooo...

Yunho menyimbat dengan aungan panjangnya membuat ratusan serigala itu bungkam dan menatap raja mereka.

"Yun..." Jaejoong mencicit jemari lentiknya mencengkram lengan Yunho, _namja _tampan itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap takjup pada ratusan serigala yang secara serempak merendahkan kepala nyaris menyentuh tanah. Hingga salah satu serigala berbulu putih berjalan mmenaiki altar berundak dan duduk berjongkok tepat di depan Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Sentuh dan elus kepala serigala itu Jae!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengulurkan tanganya dan mengelus kepala makhluk berbulu itu, Jaejoong merasa takjub saat serigala itu memejamkan matanya dan seakan menikmati sentuhanya.

"Kau ratu ku Jae. Mereka akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka memperlakukanku."

Serigala berbulu putih itu perlahan berjalan mundur dan kembali pada rombongan serigala lainya yang masih setia berjongkok.

Awwwhhhhhoooooo

Ratusan serigala itu mengaung serempak, selanjutnya membubarkan diri, menghilang di balik rimbun semak dan pekatnya malam.

Hening...

Menyisakan dua pasang manusia yang masih setia dalam kebisuan, terutama Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu nyaris tidak mempercayai akan hal yang barusan terjadi. Hingga Jaejoong merasakan pipinya di usap lembut.

"Yunn.." Jaejoong berdesis lirih saat jari kasar Yunho menyentuh kulit pipinya semakin intens dan perlahan turun menjalar keleher jenjangnya hingga menyelusup di balik pakaian berbulu yang di kenakanya.

"Emm..." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahanya saat tangan kasar namun terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, Yunho mulai meremas dada berisinya, menyentuh dan memelintir _nipple_nya yang telah mengeras.

Cup..

"Mmmpppckckmmuuaahhh..."

Bruk..

Tubuh Jaejoong telentang dengan Yunho berada diatasnya tanpa melepas tatuan bibirnya,

Syuuutt.. plop..

Yunho mengisap benda kenyal semerah cherry itu, kemudian melepaskan tatuan bibinya. Mata tajam Yunho menyelusuri lekuk wajah rupawan _namja_ yang tergolek lemas di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya, _doe eyes_ yang menatapnya sayu, bibir _plum_ yang membengkak di penuhi lelehan _saliva_ yang tersebar hinggan mengalir di leher jenjangnya serta kulit putih pucat yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam, Yunho terpana melihat keindahan sosok cantik itu.

"Aku ingin berada di dalamu, ratu ku..." Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga Jaejoong, menghembuskan nafas panas lalu menjilat telinga _namja_ cantik itu yang telah diklaim sebagai ratunya.

"Enngghhh..." bibir _plum_ itu mendesah merdu, tubuh indah Jaejoong mengeliat resah membuat member keduanya saling bergesekan.

Sreaak...

Yunho menarik tali pengikat pakaian Jaejoong, membuangnya asal ke rumput berjarak satu meter di bawahnya.

Glup..

_Namja_ tampan itu tak kuasa meneguk _saliva_ saat mata tajamnya melihat lekuk tubuh polos ratunya. Tubuh sempurna dengan kulit putih susu tanpa cacat terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar bulan.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah saat merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, dan seakan tersadar jika tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan polos serta di tatap bebas oleh Yunho membuat Jaejoong malu, refleks kedua tanganya menangkup benda mungil di selangkanganya yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Yunn.. jangan di lihat.." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kenapa? Malu eoh?" Yunho tersenyum menyeringai,

Slup..

"Engghh..." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat lidah panas Yunho menari-nari di sekujur tubuhnya dan berhenti di dua tonjolan _pink_ di dadanya, menjilat dan mengisap dua tonjolan itu dengan rakus secara bergantian, tangan _manly_nya bergriliya mengelus punggung Jaejoong turun hingga menangkup bongkahan padat kenyal, meremas dan menjamah secara intens dua benda kenyal milik _namja_ cantik itu.

"Enngghh..ughh...mmm.."

Bibir cerry itu semakin berisik mengeluarkan suara merdunya membuat _libido_ Yunho semakin terpacu, dengan gerakan mengacak Yunho menyelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikanya yang berwarna merah menyala di permukaan kulit porselen itu.

"Agghhkkhh... _appoyo_!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat merasakan nyeri di lehernya akibat Yunho yang mengigitnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan pekat berbau anyir.

Slup..

Syuuutt..

Slup..

Yunho menghisap cairan pekat yang merembes dari leher Jaejoong membasahi dengan _saliva_nya, dan ajaibnya luka itu menutup kembali.

"_Gwanchana_, ini ritual pertama Jae, darahmu sudah mengalir dalam tubuhku."

Chup..

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut, jari panjangnya menghapus jejak air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipi cantik ratunya.

"Hikss... ritual pertama.. apa itu berarti akan.. hiks.. ada ritual kedua dan ketiga.. dan _ANDWAE_!" Jaejoong berteriak histersis, otaknya tak mampu membayangkan ritual menyakitkan lainya yang akan di alaminya.

Cup..

Bibir hati itu kembali mengecup cerry lips merah Jaejoong, namun sedikit lebih lama, hingga Yunho merasakan isakan Jaeejoong sudah mereda. Mata kecil itu menatap dalam _doe eyes_ kelam yang masih basah karena jejak air mata itu.

"Tidak akan menyakitkan. Percaya padaku, sakitnya hanya sebentar Jae, barusan contohnya. Kau percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dirinya merasa sedikit tenang, mendengar penuturan Yunho dan memang benar lehernya tidak lagi terasa sakit.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?!"

"_Ne_," Jaejoong menjawab lirih, lengkap dengan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi tirusnnya.

"Mmpphhh..." Yunho kembali menyesap benda kenyal milik Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu hanya mampu melenguh dan melingkarkan tanganya di leher _namja_ tampan itu.

Sreak..

Yunho membuka kedua belah paha Jaejoong, mata tajam itu menatap intens member Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna bahkan cairan percum sudah mengalir dari lubang kecil itu.

Aumm..

Slup..

"Ughh..." Jaejoong tersentak dan refleks mengapitkan kedua pahanya namun terhalang oleh kepala Yunho yang sedang melumat habis member miliknya, menikmatinya bak es loli yang nikmat. Jaejoong di buat kelojotan akan aksi Yunho yang memanjakan miliknya membasahi membernya dengan _saliva_, senasi nikmat dan mengelitik membuat perut _namja_ cantik itu mengejang hingga..

"Yunn... ougghh... aggghhhkkk!"

Cairan putih kental itu mengalir deras masuk menembus kerongkongan Yunho, tanpa rasa jijik Yunho menelan seperma yang terasa manis baginya.

Hohh... hohh...

Jaejoong bernapas terputus-putus, dada berisisnya yang telah membengkak dan di penuhi puluhan _redmark_ itu naik turun, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya pasca klimkas pertamanya.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah nikmat ratunya, lidah panasnya menjilat seduktif sisa cairan yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Yunho merangkak, mengangkang di antara bahu Jaejoong, tangan _manly_nya mengangkat tengkuk Jaejoong.

Glup..

Jaejoong tak kuasa menenguk _saliva_nya gugup, bagaimana tidak saat tenaganya belum pulih _doe eyes_nya sudah di suguhi pemandangan menakjubkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Member Yunho yang berukuran di atas rata-rata mengacung kokoh tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Selesaikan ritual keduanya Jae!" Yunho bicara dengan nada suara berat karena menahan ngilu pada membernya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan seakan menagih untuk segera mengeluarkan hasrtanya itu. Dengan tangan kiri menahan tengkuk Jaejoong sementara tangan kananya memegang membernya dan mengesek-gesekan benda itu di bibir _plum_ Jaejoong yang masih menutup.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, _namja _cantik itu tau apa yang di inginkan Yunho,

"Aoeemm.."

"Ughh...emmm..."

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berusaha menghisap secara penuh member Yunho, namun ukuran yang terlalu besar hingga membuat mulut mungil itu hanya mampu benda melahapnya sebagian saja.

"Ssshhh..." Yunho berdesis nikmat saat merasakan mulut hangat Jaejoong yang tengah memanjakan miliknya. Mengin-outkan dengan gerakan lambat, kedua tangan Jaejoong menahan pinggul Yunho saat _namja_ tampan itu memegang kepalanya, mengin-otkan benda panjang itu dengan gerakan cepat hingga membuat Jaejoong nyaris tersedak, setitik kristal bening mulai meleleh dari sepasang iris mata kelamnya yang terpejam akibat kesulitan bernafas jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ughh...mm...ohh...yuu..mmm.." Jaejoong semakin kesulitan, tanganya bergerak gelisah berusaha mendorong pinggul Yunho, namun usahanya sia-sia saja karena _namja_ tampan itu sudah terbuai akan kenikmatan rasa hangat yang di tawarkan Jaejoongnya.

"Shhh... ini nik-mat Jae..." Yunho semakin menghentak-hentakkan membernya di dalam mulut Jaejoong hingga, _namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan milik Yunho semakin mengeras dan berkedut di mulutnya.

"Emm...mm.." Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan

Croottttt...

Sperma Yunho meluncur dengan derasnya, tertelan oleh Jaejoong, cairan putih kental yang keluar begitu banyak nyaris dua kali lipat jumlahnya jika di banding dengan milik manusia bisa, hingga membuat mulut Jaejoong penuh dan..

Tess...

Tes..

Sperma Yunho meluber hingga ke dagu turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong,

Brukk..

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali ambruk di atas pembaringanya, dengan deru nafas yang memburu, _doe eyes_ indah itu terpejam.

"Emm.."

Jaejoong mengusap sperma Yunho yang tercecer di pipi hingga turun ke lehernya, bahkan mulutnya terasa lengket.

"Ritual kedua selesai Jae," Yunho tersenyum puas menatap tubuh indah yang tergolek tak berdaya terlentang di depanya. Bibir bengkak di penuhi cairan miliknya dan puluhan _kissmark _yang tersebar di hampir seluruh lekuk tubuh porselen itu hingga di area paha dalamnya pun terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan hasil lukisanya.

'Kau sudah menjadi ratuku Jae, hanya cairanku yang mampu memenuhi dahagamu, tinggal satu ritual lagi maka kau mutlak menjadi ratuku.'

Sreak..

Yunho kembali merentangkan kaki Jaejoong, menahan kedua belah paha _namja_ cantik itu hingga membentuk huruf M,

Slup..

Yunho menjilat lubang pink pucat milik Jaejoong, menusuk-nusuk lubang sempit itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ughh..hmm.. Yunhh...ahh.." Jaejoong menggeliat gelisah, saat merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat di _hole_nya. Bibir _plum_ itu mendesis, kedua jari lentiknya menjambak surai coklat Yunho hingga membuat kucir rambut _namja_ tampan itu terlepas, membuat rambut sepanjang bahu itu tergerai bebas.

Yunho memasukkan dua jarinya, mengacak secara zigzag lubang sempit itu.

"Aghh..uhh.."

Yunho menambah satu jari lagi, hingga tiga jari panjangnya terbenam di dalam _rectum_ Jaejoong, mengacak dan berusaha mencari titik _prostat _Jaejoong.

"Saakkkiiitt...hikss..." Jaejoong terus merintih hingga cairan bening terus mengalir dari iris mata kelamnya. Namun selang beberapa menit tangisan pilu itu berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat saat, jari-jari panjang Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya.

"Ouggh... emm.. Yunn... sshh.."

Mendengar desahan dan ekspresi nikmat yang terukir jelas di wajah Jaejoong membuat Yunho tesenyum puas tanganya semakin intens mengocok lubang sempit itu.

"Ahh..hh... hhhmmm.."

Jaejoong terus mendesah, jari-jari tanganya mencengkram helaian bulu-bulu yang menjadi alas tidurnya, membuat helaian itu menjadi berantakan, tubuhnya yang berkeringat terlihat mengkilap tertimpa cahaya bulan, meskipun udara terasa dingin terlebih kegiatan YunJae di lakukan di alam bebas, namun keduanya sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin, justru aura panas yang mendominasi tubuh keduanya. Yunho menatap intens setiap lekuk tubuh ratunya, setiap ekspresi nikmat dan kesakitan yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong adalah suatu kepuasan bagi _namja manly_ itu.

Plop..

Yunho mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari _manhole_ Jaejoong, seakan merasa kehilangan akan rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya Jaejoong menatap dengan ekspresi seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa berhenti?'

"Ritual ketiga Jae, akan sedikit sakit." Yunho memposisikan membernya di depan _rectum_ Jaejoong menggesekkan di pintu opening lubang steril Jaejoongnya.

"Emmh..." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, kedua tanganya bertumpu di dada bidang Yunho, doe eyes itu menatap sayu namja tampan yang memepet tubuhnya.

"Agghhkkk.." Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat kepala member Yunho berhasil membobol holenya, Yunho menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan menembus lubang steril ratunya, Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mencakar kulit dadanya, dan beberapa kali _namja_ cantik itu memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

JLEP...

BLEESS..

"Agghhhkkkk... _appoyooo_ ughh... hikss..." cairan bening itu tumpah membasahi pipi putih pucat itu di sertai teriakan kesakitan yang meluncur bebas dari bibir _plum_ merah itu.

Cup.. Yunho mengecup cherry _lips_ bergetar akibat terisak, tangan _manly_nya meraih member Jaejoong dan melakukan _hand jobnya_ bersamaan dengan membernya yang mulai bergerak di tubuh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Saakitt Yunn... keluarkan.. hikss... _jebball_.. ughh emm..." Penolakan Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan saat merasakan nikmat pada membernya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh tangan Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu terus mengin-outkan miliknya berusaha menemukan titik prostat Jaejoong.

"Ugghh... di..sana... rasanya ugh.. ni-mat Yunn.. emm..."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar lenguhan sekaligus pernyataan ratunya dengan cepat Yunho menumbuk titik itu berulang-ulang, membuat tubuh indah di bawahnya kelojotan akan rasa nikmat yang di berikanya.

"Shh... Jae, sempitt... ugh..." Yunho menyatukan kedua kaki Jaejoong, menyandarkan kaki jenjang itu di bahunya dan semakin dalam menghujam _hole namja_ cantik itu.

"Ugghh.. eehh...sshhh...mmm..ohh.. Yunn...hoo...aaaagghhhkkkk!"

Croottt...

Sperma milik Jaejoong muncrat membasahi perut ratanya dan sebagian menyebar di wajahnya, dengan seduktif Yunho menjilat cairan yang tersebar di wajah rupawan itu.

Slup..

"Ugh.. hohh.. Yunn.. gelii.." berulang kali Jaejoong membuang wajahnya, berusaha menghindari lidah panas Yunho yang menyapu wajahnya dengan intens.

"Maniss.. rasamu manis Jae!"

Slup..

Yunho menjilat habis sperma yang menyebar di wajah Jaejoong hingga tak terisa,

Sreaak..

"Ougghhh..."

Seakan belum puas Yunho meraup sprema di perut rata Jaejoong dan membalurkan cairan putih kental itu di dada berisi Jaejoongnya, dan dengan tempo cepat meremas dada berisi yang telah rata oleh cairan milik _namja_ cantik itu sendiri, hal yang di lakukan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin menggila.

Slpe..

Jlep..

Slep..

Benda panjang milik Yunho terus membobol _rectum_ sempit _namja _cantik itu, mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat dan tangan yang tak pernah bosan menjamah dada berisi yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu.

"Mmpphhhhkk..mmhh..."

Bibir hati itu membungkam desahan Jaejoong lewat ciuman dalamnya, kedua insan sesama jenis itu bergerak selaras seirama hentakan tubuh, menciptakan gesekan memabukkan lewat penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Setiap desahan dan rintihan yang keluar dari cherry lips merah itu seakan menjadi melody indah memabukkan bagi _namja_ tampan yang tengah menguasai tubuh indah yang berada dalam kuasanya.

"Ughh.. Yunn... akuhhh... akan keluaarr.. hh.."

"Ne... bersamaah.. Jae..."

"Agghhhkkkkk..."

Croooottt...

Kedua insan itu mencapai puncak surganya bersamaan, sebagai tanda selesainya ritual ketiga sekaligus ritual penyatuan terakhir. Benih Yunho menyembur begitu banyak, melesat memenuhi _hole_ Jaejoong hingga mengalir turun membasahi helaian bulu-bulu lembut di bawahnya, sementara cairan cinta Jaejoong membasahi perut ratanya yang juga menempel di perut sixpack Yunho.

Grep..

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukanya, jari panjangnya mengusap poni _blonde_ yang basah akibat peluh itu,

Chup..

Dengan lembut dan penuh cinta Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, mendekap erat tubuh _namja_ yang telah resmi menjadi ratunya, menyalurkan hawa panas di tubuhnya

Criiinggg...

Sruuutt...

Cahaya biru memancar dari ujung lima jari Yunho dan bersamaan dengan itu dengan perlahan tumbuhan menjalar bergerak, melilit pepohonan yang berada di sekeliling altar itu, semakin lama tunah daun baru tumbuh dengan ajaib, semakin rimbun dan terus menjalar hingga membentuk lengkungan yang semakin rapat, menyelubungi dua insan yang berada di dalamnya.

Tidak butuh lama tumbuhan menjalar itu sudah terbentuk sempurna nyaris menyerupai kelambu namun berbahan alam. Bias rembulan masuk lewat celah daun hingga menjadi pencahayaan tersendiri bagi dua insan yang tengah menyatu di dalamnya.

"_Jaljayo_ Jae... saranghe.."

Cup..

Yunho mengecup _cherry lips_ Jaejoong, mata tajamnya memperhatikan sosok rupawan yang telah terlelap di pelukanya. Tidur dengan cantiknya dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibir cherry nya.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf bukanya bermaksud ingkar janji, tadinya mau di bikin twoshoots tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh, n anna takut klimaksnya gak memusakan LOL. Dari pada ntar berakhir dengan END yang gak memuaskan terus ujung-ujungnya minta epioge atau squel, jadi anna ambil jalan tengahnya aja ff Handsome wolf jadi 3shoots.**

**Terimakasih untuk respon positifnya termasuk follows dan favoritnya**

**Terimakasih juga chingu yang udah suport anna n kasih solusi sakit giginya ' n sekarang udah sembuh' semua obat yang chingu bilang 'TOP' dah ^^ gomawo..**

**Dan big thank's buat reader kece yang dah review di chap sebelumnya, mian juga gak bisa n'cantumin satu-satu**

**Anna cinta kalian semua**

'**Hug You'**


End file.
